


Fever

by fajrdrako



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is practising martial arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Feverish, delirious, demented, Toshiko stared as Gwen practised the martial arts she was learning from Jack.

Fluid and graceful, Gwen's moves were art; dancelike. Tosh swallowed.

Gwen noticed her and smiled. "Want to join me?"

Not to fight, thought Tosh. Not that.

Gwen frowned. "Tosh? Something wrong?"

Tosh shook her head. "Too much," she whispered, voice rasping. She cleared her throat.

Gwen came closer. That didn't help. "Too much what?"

"Beauty." Tosh moved forward, feeling Gwen's warmth, smelling her scent, wanting to touch.

They stared at each other. Was fever contagious?

"Oh God," said Gwen, and kissed Toshiko at last.


End file.
